


Lips and Lollipops

by vespahellway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which everyone thinks Gabriel died but he really didn't and only Sam, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dean - Freeform, I'm a filthy sinner, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, ahhhhh goo lagoon, and Cas know, let's all be in the sin bin together, where all the sinners gather to quench their thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespahellway/pseuds/vespahellway
Summary: Gabe walks in sucking on a lollipop and Sam wants him to suck on something else





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smutshot that I wrote partially in a comment section once lol I added a few more details and a little context plot

Sam didn't know why his mind thought in the direction it did. He was completely focused on his book and tuning out the conversation of his older brother and Castiel one moment and then, Gabriel walked in. Gabriel and Sam had been going at it for _weeks_. Dean didn't know. At least... Sam hoped he didn't...

It all started when Gabriel almost died. Sure, everyone else in the Angel/Demon community (besides Castiel of course) still thought he was dead. However, Sam realized in that moment that a life without Gabriel would be synonymous in feeling with the time he spent in hell.

And that was _not_ a fun time.

Gabe sat in a chair directly across from the moose. He waved his hand in the air and a pink, 1.5 inch in diameter spherical lollipop seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The sweet toothed angel wasted no time in passing the candy over his lips and into the warm confines of his mouth. Sam watched in amazement as he took in the entire thing.

' _Though I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen him take bigger things into his mouth befor-'_

Sam cut off his thoughts there before the memory could resurface into his mind. He felt his face light up with embarrassment and stimulation. He can feel the throbbing of his dick, but tries to ignore it. His arousal will calm down if he doesn't think about it.

However, he can never hide anything from his angel.

Gabriel knows very well what he is doing to Sam and locks eyes with him. He intentionally adds fuel to the fantasy Sam is unconsciously creating in his head. Gabe pops the lollipop out of his mouth and gives it slow deliberate licks. He swirled his long tongue around the entire length of the lolly before giving it a long suck. Gabe made sure to maintain prolonged eye contact with his fidgeting, tall lover and all the while giving him bedroom eyes. Sam can't take it anymore and stands to walk into the other room to calm down. Gabriel stands up and follows him into the other room but not before giving Castiel suggestive eyebrows to tip him off of to what was going to happen just a room away (even if he didn't understand the seemingly random gesture).

"Have a problem there Samsquatch?"

Gabe called to a panting Sam. Sam was visually startled and almost fell over from his sitting position on the chair. He was trying to bring himself down, but the angel was not going to have any of that. He stalked toward Sam and said male felt himself grow harder against his wishes. Gabe finally reached him and withdrew the lollipop from  his mouth before tucking a lock of long brown hair behind Sam's right ear while simultaneously whispering into it.

"Come on Sammy, you know how much I like to suck your dick. Let me do this for you."

Sam let out a groan when Gabriel reached down his body to stroke his bulge while talking. Gabriel didn't even wait for a conformation before reaching down to unbutton his jeans and pulling them down just enough to expose his erection. He wrapped a hand around it and gave it a swift pump, rolling his thumb over the head. Sam let out another louder groan bordering on a moan as Gabe did this.

"Tsk, Someone will hear you"

Gabriel teased as he stuck his strawberry lollipop into Sam's mouth to act as a gag before kneeling between his legs. The taller male felt a shiver run down his spine as the archangel's hot breath hit the exposed skin of his dick. Gabriel smirked before licking a stripe up from the base of his penis strait to the head. Sam let out a muffled moan as he felt a tongue prod at his slit before swirling around his cock's head. Gabe took that moment to completely assimilate Sam's dick into his mouth down to the base. Gabe relished in the noise that came out of Sam's being. There were no words to describe that noise and how much Gabriel loved it. Sam could feel the sensitive flesh of the head of his cock hitting the back of Gabe's throat with every slow bob of his lover's head. Gabriel relished in teasing him like this, bringing him to the edge only to slow down and prolong his release.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and reached down to bury his large hand in the sorter male's chestnut colored hair. Sam began guiding Gabe's head faster around his cock. Gabriel loved it when Sam took control like this. That was why he always enjoyed teasing his lover, because Sam was an _animal_ when he snapped. The angel felt the hand grip tighter around his hair and felt Sam's thick cock slide deeper into his throat. At this point Gabriel isn't breathing, Sam is moving to fast to allow breathing to be possible. He knew Sam was close and that's why he responded with creating a tighter suction in his mouth while running his tongue around the underside of the dick in his mouth. At that moment Gabriel choose to withdraw his mouth and Sam almost screamed in frustration, the lollipop falling from his lips. He was _so close._

"Gabe what the hel-"

He choked on his own words as he saw Gabriel stripping off his own pants and dropping them on the floor followed by his blue and yellow patterned boxers. In this light Sam could fully appreciate his partner in all his glory. He wasn't flying half mast either, Gabriel was fully hard. With a smirk, the angel drew near once more. Sammy could actually see his eyes dilate with lust.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"

"But what about a condom.. lube..."

The taller male was cut off by his usually more submissive lover smashing their lips together. Gabriel was the one to pull away almost as fast as he pulled them together.

"Just shut up and let me fuck you"

It was probably supposed to sound intimidating, and maybe even arrogant, but to Sam it just sounded desperate and that served to arouse him further. Gabe didn't let the other male leave the chair he was still originally sitting in as he moved to straddle Sam, pressing his own dick into the chest of his lover and feeling the hard flesh of the beautiful cock pressed against his inviting hole. Gabriel was gaping in anticipation and Sam was leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

The angel locked eyes with the taller male in front of him as he lowered himself. He felt Sam tense beneath him as he himself let out a breathy groan. Gabe tried to smirk at Sam, but it turned into the face of pleasure as his 6' 4" moose of a lover rolled his hips to press further inside. Gabriel moved in to press his head onto Sam's shoulder.

"Fuck.."

He breathed out in a gruff whisper into the younger Winchester's ear. Sam felt a shiver roll down his spine as he wasted no time in grabbing the perfect ass his dick was currently inserted into and kneeing it. Sam used his grip to his advantage and used it to pull his smaller lover's ass down while thrusting hard up. At this, it was Gabe's turn tolet out another louder groan bordering on a moan. Sam just chuckled deeply.

  "Tsk, Someone will hear you"  

Sam repeated the same words spoken to him earlier. Gabe took his forehead off his lover's shoulder and leaned back so he was completely sitting on Sam's dick.

"Fuck you"

"Hmm.. No, I believe it's the other way around"

As if to emphasize his point, Sam began to snap his hips up with enough force that Gabe was also bouncing in time with the thrusts. Gabe was a _mess._ A steady line of profanity spilled from his mouth in between groans and moans while trying to keep his volume in check. Sam watched his lover's face contort into various states of pleasure and he can't help but feel a bit lucky. Lucky to have a guy as overwhelmingly amazing as Gabriel reciprocate his feelings. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"S-Sam" 

Gabe whimpered as the taller male thrust up into his prostate. Sam had been so focused on Gabriel that he hadn't even noticed how close he was actually getting. Sam let out a louder groan and increased the rhythm of his thrusts. Sam could feel himself drawing closer and closer.

"Sam, I want you to-"

Gabe was cut off by his own moans of pleasure, but Sam could understand what he was trying to say.

"really?"

Gabe's hand shot out to grip the front of Sam's shirt. 

"Damn it Winchester, I want you to come in my ass"

The way he said it with such _need_ was what drove Sam over the edge and into his orgasm. The Winchester continued to fuck him harder and faster through his orgasm and that, coupled with the feeling of being filled, was what drove Gabe into the abyss of pleasure as well. They both sat there panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Feel better?"

Gabriel smirked. Sam chuckled

"Much, Thank you"

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the sin I have written lol  
> criticisms and review always appreciated!! <33


End file.
